


This Started as a Nightmare But Now I Don't Want to Wake Up

by Spoiler1001



Series: Red string of love [9]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Floor Sex, Intense, Lizards, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Pull up, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Flash bets eddie that eddie cant help numb the nightmares.





	This Started as a Nightmare But Now I Don't Want to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Venom just revers to a reptilian form Flash and the symbiote take

Eddie knew something was wrong. He felt weight on his chest and arms gripping him. It made his chest tighten and he was yanked from sleep. Flash was shaking and holding onto eddie like a lifeboat. There were indentations on his skin where nails dug in. Flash growled and gripped Eddie tighter.

Eddie shook one of Flash's shoulders and Flash shot awake.

"Love its ok, you're ok." Eddie made a soft noise to soothe him. Flash looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of his fingernails digging into the others skin.

"Eddie, I-I I'm sorry." He said as he pulled his fingers away, leaving small marks from the nails. "I hurt you."

"It'll fade in an hour, our nightly activities leave more of a mark." Eddie cupped Flash's face. "Say what you're afraid of."

"I don't want to be my father." Flash sighed.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Eddie raised an eyebrow, and kept carressing Flash, keeping him grounded.

"He wouldn't stop, I don't even know what set him off." Flash shook. "I don't want to be like that."

"Do you love me?" Eddie whispered.

"Yes. Absolutely." Flash said immediately.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Eddie kissed the Flash's forehead. "Tell you what; tomorrow I can make you forget about this, if I fail, you can let me know."

"What are you gonna do?" Flash whispered.

"Give you the time of your life." Eddie promised.

Flash raised an eyebrow and placed his head into the nook of Eddie neck.

Flash slept easily the rest of the night.

* * *

Flash almost forgot about the little bet the next day. He was too busy lifting himself up on the chin bar. He found some shorts of his from college, shorts so faded that the red turned pink. They clung to him in all the right places. He couldn't even put briefs underneath them. On top of that they did grind on him. Making sweat coat his skin on top of the work out sweat.

Of course Eddie woke up minutes after Flash did, his blue eyes burning into Flash, watching the workout intensively. It made Flash all the more conscious of the way his shorts were grinding against him, he was begging himself not to get a boner but he was losing that battle. Now he just had to pretend that his face was red was because of the exercise. Just the exercise.

He felt hands grip his thighs and he spread them on instinct. Eddie hummed and placed the legs on his shoulders. Oh. Oh no. Flash gasped and held onto the bar for dear life. The fear of falling made his stomach flip and his hips jerk, causing friction against his dick and the shorts. Pleasure zipped up his spine and he whimpered.

"Oh. Do you like this?" Eddie purred. Damn him. Damn him and the want coursing through his veins.

"Eddie I have work later. We-" Flash whispered and jerked his hips towards Eddie. "Better be quick."

The symbiote wrapped around flash, tying him to the bar. Flash moaned and squeezed Eddie's head.

"I will and you will forget all your problems." Eddie smirked and Flash yelped as the shorts came off.

Eddie kissed the head of the newly freed erection. Flash gasped and flinched, yelping as he swung a bit, feeling like he was loose. Like he was gonna fall. It thrilled him and he leaned into the symbiote and Eddie.

Eddie grabbed Flash's hips and slid down Flash's dick humming the entire way. Flash let out a whimper and cried out, trying to buck into Eddie's mouth but was denied it, he was tied with the symbiote and at Eddie's mercy. Then he started moving.

Flash gasped and sobbed, tears pooling in his eyes and Eddie's name became a chant flowing from his mouth. Eddie smirked and flexed his tongue. Flash screamed. He could feel Eddie grin and suck harder and he bucked his hips. That was an even bigger mistake. Eddie's beard brushed against his stomach. It made him jerk and shout.

"I love you. I love you." Flash whimpered and gripped the pull up bar. His spine was buzzing with pleasure and his thighs twitched. Flash opened his mouth to let out a gasp, drawing the symbiote to his flushed face and red lips. The symbiote dipped into his mouth and twisted around his tongue.

Flash climaxed with a soft gasp. The symbiote unwrapped from around him. Flash could feel Eddie's mouth pull away. He let go of the pull up bar.

Eddie cradled Flash as he came down from his high. Soft noises slipped from the two of them and Flash regained his sense of reality. 

"Hey. Hey. hey." Eddie cooed in Flash's ear, making a noise escape his throat.

Flash held onto Eddie and shivered. "Do that again…"

That made Eddie laugh. "Later. You have to get ready to work."

"Im gonna get you for this." Flash slurred and made his way to the room. Eddie just laughed.

* * *

Flash was very distracted the school day. Throwing on a movie, the whole day looking at his phone, trying to figure out what to say.

Eddie beat him to the punch. The text was simple but extravagant.

*my beard is clean again, but we both know what will happen tonight.*

Flash blushed and hissed softly to hide both his laughter and his embarrassment.

* * *

Flash couldn't get home fast enough. He rushed in, half sweating and panting. Venom kept touching his chest and stomach. Small tendrils rubbed up and down his thigh, making Flash whimper and sigh. His pants were tight, and way too expensive to be ruined and flash tossed them onto the couch. Eddie was in the kitchen, hearing this.

He stuck his head out to look at his husband. Flash was red and tossing his shirt on the couch, leaving him only in a white tank top and black boxers, the crotch area getting darker. His curly reddish blond hair was sticking to his head, and he was panting. He was leaning back in his chair, looking at the ceiling. The symbiote was sticking out from out of his shirt and boxers. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Is my beard that enticing?"

Flash just laughed, the symbiote deepening the voice. Eddie let out a small gasp and put down the drink he was having, tea with sugar.

He looked at Eddie, eyes completely black. His mouth was open slightly and the symbiote began to caress his cheek.

"Not just the beard" Flash whispered, rasping so heavily his voice clicking on every syllable. He forced himself up, the symbiote forming legs that bent like frogs legs. The symbiote wrapped upward and gave flash extreme height and claws, the arms bent and kneeling, on all four, that man was now well over eight feet tall, the eyes completely white, bugging out like a fly's eyes. An extra set of arms sprung from the abdomen. 

Eddie looked at the symbiotic creature, the beast just watching him, the muscles making the creature resemble a desert lizard. It was tense, shaking, the tongue out and dripping with saliva.

Eddie cocked his head to the side and the form venom took mirrored the movement, not making any movement towards him.

Venom shook with tension, finally making his tongue move forward towards his Eddie. Eddie stuck his hand out and the tongue wrapped further up his wrist. Pulling at him towards Venom. Flash wanted, wanted Eddie so much. It was pumping through his veins next to the blood and symbiote. Eddie smiled at him and placed a kiss on the tongue on his arm, humming.

"You show so much restraint, my love" Eddie smirked. "But you're left desperate, and that just won't do.."

Venom opened his mouth and chuckled. "I can show you desperate.."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Then show me."

Eddies clothes were off before he could think. His front was pressed into a wall with one hand pressed on his lower back. Flash knew how to time that. He was gasping and Flash smirked. He was right where Flash wanted Eddie to be. The tongue danced around Eddies ass, fun to grasp, and as evident by the gasps Eddie were making, sensitive.

A low rumble escaped Venom's throat. Flash wanted. He loved Eddie and Eddie was making noises, drawing out more desire. The tongue penetrated eddie with ease and a broken moan from Eddie.

Flash almost smirked as the rhythm of the tongue they set was sped up, quick pull out, then a harsh thrust in, pressing just right. Eddies blue eyes were wide and distant. Loud noises leaked from eddie as all he could do was twitch and cry out. Flash could feel him clench and get close. That wouldn't do. After a couple rough thrusts Venom pulled out. 

"No. Oh god, please, love" Eddie gasped and reached for the tongue. Flash just backed up and Eddie crumbled. He was so hard, dripping from both his dick and his ass. Flash felt concern for his husband at the sight, but Eddie didn't seem to be in pain. His mouth was open, cheeks red as he leaned against the wall and panted. "Please, don't stop it like that."

"You do look so good like that, and you did tease me, which is so mean…" Venom- Flash growled as he crawled to Eddie with lust in his voice. "And if you do finish my dear, it won't be on my tongue…"

Eddie let out a high pitched wine. Flash felt venom peel away to show his face.

"Are you ok Ed?" Flash whispered. Eddie cupped Flash's face, and Flash leaned into it with a gasp and a small moan.

"I'm a bit ruffled, and if we don't continue, I'm filing for divorce" Eddie pulled Flash on top of him. Flash purred with an open mouth and buried his head into the crook of Eddie's neck as the form he took covered his head. Flash was shocked as Eddie was in the perfect position for him to slide in ...there. Both men gasped, the venom form almost roaring. The beast slammed the top hands down next to Eddies head and the second pair of hands grabbing at his waist. Eddie let out a small moan as they began a small rhythm, gentle thrusts and gentle pulls out. Flash was in a sea of euphoria, he could barely breathe as he was drowning in love and sex. Venom opened his mouth and let his fangs shine above Eddie's head so if he looked up, he could see the white teeth and it made him gasp and writhe.

Flash could feel Eddie clenching in a rhythm, he was close. Flash growled and picked up the pace, growing rougher and making Eddie get louder.

Flash was almost high on the sensation, he was lightheaded and free, not a care in the world and eddie got tighter and white was spilled onto them followed by moans and sobs when his voice cracked.

He was so close to just cannonballing off the edge he just needed something to catch him when he did. The symbiote pulled away from Flash's face to help him breathe. Eddie took the chance to pull him down into a kiss and that's what he needed. Eddie had him; Eddie always had him. Eddie was his safety net.

Flash and the Symbiote climaxed hard inside of Eddie and the symbiote melted back into Flash dropping him onto Eddie's warm, soft, safe chest.

Eddie ran his fingers through Flash's hair, stopping any train of thought that managed to survive the orgasm, all troubles and nightmares gone for the moment. He was happy and loved. He was enough.

Flash was numb and his stomach and hips were still twitching against Eddie. Tears were in his eyes. He was drained, hollowed out. Eddie could be saying something but Flash couldn't understand words at the moment. The symbiote cupped his jaw, making Flash shudder with a moan. Eddie's chest was so comfortable that he was drifting off to a sea of dreams. 

* * *

He woke up to Eddie kissing a small patch of freckles on his shoulder. It took him a minute to realise he was in bed.

"Love, how are you feeling." Eddie purred, voice almost lower than a whisper. 

Flash turned around to face him. "I feel exhausted. Did I hurt you?" 

"Never." Eddie smiled. "You wouldn't. How are you doing?" 

"I forgot what existing was during that." Flash laughed. 

"Good that means you forgot your troubles. My job is done." Eddie kissed Flash. 

Flash pulled himself impossibly closer to Eddie. 

"No it isn't"


End file.
